


Betrayal

by fairyshivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s04e11 The Other Side, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, just some good old murphamy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshivers/pseuds/fairyshivers
Summary: Bellamy is locked up and unable to help Octavia who is still outside the bunker. When Murphy comes around to look for him, he hopes that the younger boy will let him go...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Kudos: 23





	Betrayal

**come see my broken pleasure**  
**come take away the cold**  
**don't leave me staking ruthless**  
**we are damaged, take control**

He can hear Bellamy screaming even before he enters the machine room. He puts the keys that Miller gave him for his guard shift into his pocket and opens the door.

"Let me out of here!" Bellamy's voice echoes towards him while he steps through the metal pipes and machines. When he finally gets a look at the older boy, the image stays imprinted on his eyes like he had looked at the sun and now he can't unsee it.

Strands of his dark hair are falling into his face, which is distorted with a mixture of rage and pain. He's tearing at the chains again and again with every last bit of strength he has left. His wrists are already sore and bloody where the metal of the handcuffs touches his skin, but he doesn't seem to notice. Maybe the only pain he can feel right now is that stinging sense of loss in his chest that comes with the realization that his sister will die and he can do nothing about it. Murphy knows that Octavia means the world to her brother and the thought of him losing her makes his chest ache a little like he can feel a fraction of what Bellamy goes through at the moment. (Or maybe it hurts to know that he has got nobody who feels that way about him.)

"What the hell are you doing? You're hurting yourself!" When Bellamy looks up from his hands, Murphy is standing in front of him. He had expected anyone but him. He expected them to send someone to convince him that what they're doing is right. But not Murphy, who probably does not care about convincing Bellamy of anything.

"Murphy", Bellamy's voice is rough from the screams and suddenly sounds small and weak. But he does not care. All he cares about is making sure his sister is alive.

"Untie me, please", he pleads. He is relieved that it is Murphy who is here and not Clarke or Miller or someone else from the guard. Whatever happened between them, he will help him. He won't bail on him. Bellamy is sure about it.

But when he looks into the younger boy's eyes there is no mischief in his eyes or a smirk on his face. Bellamy can only see cold determination and it feels like falling. Murphy only shakes his head slightly, but it feels like a punch in the face. It feels like betrayal. And it will cost his sister her life.

Until this moment Murphy didn't really realize that Bellamy put his hope into him. That he trusted him to help, after everything he has done. He didn't know that Bellamy had this much faith in him. His mumbled apology is not enough.

"Let me go", Bellamy screams, pulling at his chains.

"I can't okay", Murphy's words are louder than intended. He made his decision and he won't change his mind.

"We can't open the hatch, Bellamy", he starts to explain but stops because Bellamy obviously doesn't want an explanation. He knows that they are safe here but he would risk everything to save his sister. Murphy can't let him do that. He is safe and Bellamy is safe and Praimfaya will solve most of their problems waiting outside. He can't be sure to have a place in the bunker when Bellamy opens the hatch. Who would let him in? What value does he have to them?

"You didn't change, Murphy. You're still only caring for your own ass." The words hurt but Murphy is used to it. He just can't change what he is. Not even for Bellamy.

Bellamy can see in Murphy's face that his words are hitting a weak spot. Like bullets they are going through the barricades the younger one build to keep himself safe. Bellamy knows Murphy enough to see through his poker face. He hates himself for doing this to the boy, but in this moment the most important thing is to safe his sister and therefore he needs to get rid of these chains.

"Just a few days, Bellamy", Murphy is still calm. He chooses his words cautiously like Bellamy is his enemy.

"In a few days she'll be dead", Bellamy's voice shakes when he speaks. He can't just accept that. He will fight until there's nothing left to fight for. But Murphy makes it sound like it's already decided, like she's already dead.

Bellamy pleads again to let him go but Murphy has nothing left to say. He looks at Bellamy one last time. If he would still be who he used to be he would wish that everything would have taken place in a different way but he stopped wishing on things that could not happen a long time ago. It doesn't help to think about how things would develop if he let the older one go because he already made his decision.

And maybe Bellamy will forgive him. Because they are good at that. (He also knows that his choice might destroy Bellamy. That maybe in the end there will be nothing of Bellamy left for him to hold onto. But still he will always choose surviving over anything else. (His instincts made him a traitor once again.))

A while later Abby comes by to treat Bellamy's wounds. Murphy lets her in and then leaves them alone. He can't stand to look at Bellamy anymore. He just sat down in front of the room when Abby calls for him.

"John, I need you!" He is back on his feet in an instant and opens the door to the machine room. When he steps through the pipes Abby is alone. The handcuffs are open and lying on the ground as well as the bloody bandages.

Murphy can hear something behind his back and is just about to turn around when he already feels Bellamy's arms around his throat. His hands let go of the taser he was holding and cling to Bellamy's arms trying to pull them away. His lungs are already burning with the loss of air. He can feel Bellamy's chest warm in his back. Black spots appear in front of his eyes. His brain is already clouded but he still tries to get away. Just before the darkness swallows him, he thinks that it may be better this way.

Bellamy waits until Murphy slumps in his arms. Then he relaxes his grip and lays him down on the ground with care. Quickly he feels for his pulse and breathes in with relief when he feels it under his fingers.

"He will survive it", he says to Abby and then grabs the keys and Murphy's weapon. He only thinks about Octavia and that he needs to get to the hatch as soon as possible. (Later he will think about Murphy and what all of this means for them.)


End file.
